A Sweet Interlude
by pikachu master
Summary: Alvin and Brittany don't have much time to spend with each other while out on tour. Dave, Miss Miller, and their siblings are out shopping, and they plan to make the most of the situation. Follow-up to "The Perfect Gift".
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Interlude**

**Part I**

"It's a real bummer you didn't get a chance to do your own Christmas concert this year." Alvin Seville stated, lying in his comfortable bed, looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. Brittany Miller lay next to him, clad only in the silk bed sheets fluttered about her waist, smiling happily at the boy she loved.

"Yeah, we were all a little disappointed about the cancellation, but you can't help the weather. Besides," She spoke in a lower, more sultry tone and pulled herself closer to Alvin. "if the show hadn't been cancelled, we wouldn't have been able to see each other in person for another three weeks."

"I know." Alvin put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I wouldn't have been able to stand the wait either." He trailed kisses from her lips down to her neckline. "Even though you have to leave tonight, it was still totally worth seeing you just a few hours."

Brittany giggled and said playfully, "You're only saying that to get laid one more time."

"Am not!" Alvin pushed himself up on his elbows and gave her a pitiful look, she couldn't help but smile even more. "Try _three_ more times!" He said before diving down and peppering her throat with wet, sloppy kisses. Brittany burst out into laughter, wriggling about in attempt to escape his onslaught, she grabbed for his sides and started to attack him with tickling fingers. Immediately, he let off the barrage of kisses and tried desperately to roll to the side. Before he could cover his most ticklish spots, Brittany climbed over top and straddled him and pinned his arms down. She leaned down and nipped his collar bone.

"I'd say I've got you right where I want you." The Chipette breathed hotly against his skin.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin smirked. "I believe I could say the exact same thing."

Brittany gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking––" She stopped her question short when she felt him. His cock was rock hard and the underside of his shaft was pressed flush against her most sensitive parts. She looked down and back up at him. "You really weren't kidding about three more times, were you?"

"Nope." Alvin bucked his hips and started to grind against her.

"I'm gonna give you a run for your money, sweetheart." Brittany moaned with a wink.

***

Hours later, Alvin and Brittany lay in his king-sized bed completely exhausted. Multiple pillows were tossed every which way about the bed and floor, some pulled from their cases; the bed sheets and comforter were torn from their neat and orderly positions, draped (hardly) over the two lovers and mostly spilled to the floor. The rest of the rooms in the suite were in a picture perfect state, but they had seen their share of dirty deeds over the bulk of the morning and early afternoon.

Thank God everybody else went out shopping.

Alvin still breathed deeply and eyed the girl next to him; her body was sheen with sweat, and her hair disheveled and clinging to her head. Brittany wasn't breathing as hard, but her eyes fluttered and tried to stay open.

"Hey, don't fall asleep there yet. We've still gotta get cleaned up. Dave, Miss Miller, and the others will be back soon. They wanted all of us to go out for dinner, remember?"

The Chipette stretched her limbs and yawned. "I don't wanna. I'm sleepy." She pulled Alvin's arm around her and cuddled with him. Letting a content sigh, she closed her eyes.

Alvin let his hand rest on the small of her back, drifting it gently up and down for a few moments. Her body seemed to go slack even more; she enjoyed it. He lifted his palm and left only his fingers to trace around her spine. Brittany twitched in her half-asleep state, not fully aware what happened, but let a soft moan from the back of her throat. A couple more minutes passed. Alvin's palm came back down and continued the same motions, this time allowing his hand to travel a little lower each trip down. Eventually, he made it halfway down her butt. He admired her perfect, soft, smooth flesh. God she was adorable––sleeping like an angel, peacefully wrapped in his arms and a thin sheet… The Chipmunk smiled a devilishly playful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was beginning to respond more to Alvin's touch now; her tiny hands grasped tightly the sheets beneath her and his arm. His hand glided over her bottom and dipped down between her thighs, dangerously close to her most sensitive parts. Every time his hand would come back around he would teasingly trace his fingers closer––the further––away. The Chipette let out quest gasps and moans from the back of her throat, but still remained asleep and ignorant of who exactly was pleasuring her body. Ten minutes of this and Alvin decided it was time to wake her up, he took his pinky and dipped it into her slit on his hand's next go around. Brittany was already well lubricated. Her cum dripped out after her boyfriend's intrusion; he pushed the digit all the way in, pulled out all the way, and slid it up her quivering sex.

"Oooh, God." Brittany moaned into Alvin's neck, coming back into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Alvin, who beamed at her. "Of all the ways to wake me up…" She gave a mock look of detest.

"Quite possibly your favorite?"

"Well, yes. But everyone will be back soon, and here you've gone and gotten me horny––again!"

"We'll just have to take care of that little problem, won't we?" The Chipmunk winked.

"Quickie in the shower?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Brittany smiled and contemplated their situation. "Alright sexy, you get our clothes and towels, and I'll get the shower ready." She bit his earlobe and left a kiss on his throat before rising to her knees and hopped out of bed.

Alvin chuckled to himself and got up to gather their clothes. _Worked like a charm._

The eldest Chipmunk walked into the bathroom, with a handful of clothing and towels, to a most delicious sight: a naked Brittany sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning to the left slightly, and holding her fingertips under the faucet, waiting for the water to warm. Her hair was a mess, up in every direction still––a testament of their marathon lovemaking; her perky breasts stared in his general direction, nipples hardened (from the chill in the tiled room or her recent stimulation, Alvin couldn't be sure); legs pressed together, stretched out, revealing nothing; her neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair leaving a trail to her hidden treasure. Alvin licked his lips, his penis hardening again.

----------------------

A/N This little teaser chapter is for you, Daisy! Merry Christmas! :3 3


End file.
